Prophecy
by Babsy-chan
Summary: After Alas, after Maou saving Emi, a prophecy was told. They had settled comfortably into the routine of the modern world, but fate had other plans for them all.
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN THIS ANIME. I'M NOT PROFITTING FROM ANY OF THESE. MY ONLY PURPOSE IS TO ENTERTAIN.

.

.

CHAPTER - 1

.

.

 _"_ _Forgive and Forget! Unite! Woe to you who follows not! The time of humans and demons and angels has come to a conclusion. From the land of the rising sun, out of the bowels of another world, a sovereign will rise! On the seventh day, of the seventh month, with veins pulsing of holy and unholy and servant; out of the womb he will come. Woe to you hypocrites! Woe to you whose mouths were fed with blood! Woe to the blind followers! He will put to an end the strife and the carnage and everyone who ruled."_

 **.**

 **.**

"Aaahhhh…" Maou can't help but feel pleased while he emptied out his body's unclean liquids stored throughout the night. Absentmindedly, he pressed the flush and forgot that somebody was showering beside him behind the curtains.

"MAAAOOU!"

He expected that screech when the sound of flowing water stopped, and he deserves it for being forgetful; although he is still very sleepy and she should cut him some slack, he thought. They really need to call for a plumber to separate the water supply of the toilet and the shower he furthered. And as expected also, the shower curtains were parted and a red head came into view. "Why do you always do that?" She asked angrily.

"Sorry Emi…" He shrugged noncommittally and grinned a little. "I forgot you have the opening shift."

"Fine!" She shot back at him before forcefully pulling the shower curtains close again and returning to her bath. Before he could fully exit though, she spoke again. "And fix the bedside table, and magically this time; you're a hopeless carpenter" she ordered.

Maou chuckled with that, remembering the reason why the poor table broke. Really, what furniture in her apartment haven't they broken yet? However, what do you expect from a hero and a demon lord but a fight for dominance? Even if that would mean in a battlefield or in the bedroom, everything between them two always seem to wreak havoc. This, he was thinking while focusing the littlest amount of power he has left on the table. Emi should really stop draining him like this, he reasoned, if she would need him to fix everything every morning after.

He decided to take a seat on the edge of the bed while he stretched and then checked his schedule on his smart phone.

"Tell your shift manager I'll be evaluating your branch today." He said casually without looking up when he heard her step out of the bathroom and into their bedroom.

"Isn't that considered cheating?" She asked while taking off her towel and donning on her underwear and MgRonalds uniform.

He looked up at her and grinned. "Well, you wouldn't want me to give my wife's branch a failing mark on the monthly evaluation now do you?"

"I'm not your wife!" She said through gritted teeth.

"True, true…" He nodded to show agreement. "I forgot that you prefer people thinking we had a one-night-stand that produced Alas."

A hair brush flew towards him and hit his head hard with his comment. "Ouch!" He yelped and instinctively, his hand shoots up to rub the sore spot. He could feel a big bump forming instantly.

He stood up and took a place beside her in front of the mirror to assess the bump. "My visor won't hide this you know!" He said annoyed while peering closely and trying different hairdos to see if any would hide the injury.

Without Maou noticing, Emi stood up from her chair and peered at his face also through the mirror. "Sorry…" She said and smiled a little before reaching up and going on tip-toes to kiss his bump. "Who knew that a hair brush could inflict so much injury on the king satan?" She teased. "Maybe I should just hand over the better half to heaven."

His pride swelled and he stopped looking at himself through the mirror. He shrugged and donned an unconcerned look. "It's nothing; I'll just say I bumped my head again on the hood of my car."

"Yeah, that's believable, you're stupid like that." She argued.

He rolled his eyes. "I can get you fired with that comment you know; chapter three of the code of discipline, name calling a superior."

"Whatever." She turned away from him to finish their conversation and then proceeded to gather her bag and all her work stuff. "I've fed Alas her breakfast and gave her a bath already. Suzuno will be here before noon." She said parting before approaching him and landing a chaste kiss on his lips. Afterwards, she went out of the bedroom, and the sound of the main door closing followed shortly.

Maou went out of the bedroom, deciding to check on their toddler. Alas-Ramus was sleeping soundly on her cot in her room. He afterwards exited her room and went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. He found a cooked chicken congee in a bowl covered with a small plate on the table. On top of the plate was a note saying, "Heat this when you wake up. Enjoy! –Emi"

He smiled and did exactly as what the note said, he placed his breakfast inside the microwave and turned the settings to low for three minutes. As he sat down to wait, his brain wandered to the past two years of their stay in modern Japan. Who would have thought that he and the hero would live like a romantic couple? But, after everything they went through together and finding out that her father is alive, plus the arrival of Alas-Ramus, they really have no reason left to hate each other and were brought closer and closer together instead by their child.

Today, when it's just the three of them, one would think that they're a normal, love-filled family. When others are around though, they still were like before, arguing about everything and nothing, and throwing insults and death threats to each other. They never told anyone they're together officially; however, they never denied it also. He never wondered why it was like that though, that was what's normal; and to change it, would drive him further into questioning his sanity. After all, is there any other couple who would go through arguing and killing and making love on a day-to-day basis?

After being fed and getting ready for work himself, Sadao Maou sat on the couch and waited patiently for Suzuno.

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Please be nice, this is my first Devil is a Part Timer fanfic. Please review.

To all the others waiting for me to finish my other fanfics, we'll get to that... (As soon as the ideas return, sorry for that).


	2. Chapter 2

DON'T OWN THIS ANIME/NOVEL/MANGA.. NEVER WILL OWN THIS.. DON'T SUE ME

.

.

CHAPTER - 2

"Chi…" Emi called with an edge in her voice, holding her hand over her mouth and nose while standing in front of the fryer.

"Yeah?" The called girl asked and approached her friend. "Are you alright Ms. Yusa?" She inquired, worriedly fussing when she saw that the other is looking pale and sick.

"Please watch the fries for me…" Emi requested hurriedly before bolting towards the staff room.

Minutes later, Chiho found the ex-hero of Ente Isla in the staff room sitting on the couch and leaning as far back as she could with her eyes closed. "How are you feeling?" She took a seat beside her and checked her forehead for a fever. "You're a little too cold; do you want me to call Ms. Suzuno?"

The redhead adjusted herself to look at Chiho. "I'm alright… It's just that the fumes of the fryer and the smell of cooking oil made me lightheaded." She tried to smile afterwards to assure her, but all she managed was a light grimace.

"Okay… I'll tell Ms. Seno then that we'd swap stations; I'll do the fryers and you'll do the counter." She stood up excitedly. "You just sit there and relax and approach me when you're feeling better."

"Wait Chi!" Emi tried, but the door had closed on her already. She took her seat again and leaned against the armrest heavily. 'What is wrong with me?' She asked herself. 'Maybe a little celestial force ought to fix me.' She concluded and reached inside her bag to take her "energy drink".

 **.**

 **.**

"Welcome to MgRonalds! What may I…" Emi was back on her feet after her break and was attending the counter when the Area Manager stepped inside their store. She mentally scolded herself because she forgot to advice Ms. Seno, their shift manager, of Maou's visit.

Everyone was surprised to see Mr. Maou so everybody suddenly was very busy with cleaning the glass windows, buffing the floors, and handing out flyers to people passing by outside.

Maou chuckled and approached the counter instead of scolding the staff. "Let me guess, you didn't give the heads up to your manager because that's what's honorable from a hero?" He whispered to the crew whose eyebrows are now almost in a straight line in annoyance with the guy.

"Yes!" She hissed at him under her breath. "I don't cheat even for my advantage." She furthered, even if she actually forgot. She wouldn't give him the benefit of knowing she failed to remember anyway.

"A pleasant afternoon to you Mr. Maou!" Ms. Seno greeted sounding a little too cheery, appearing from the office, with surprise and anxiety written all over her face. "How may we be of service?" She asked while opening the door to the office and gesturing for him to step inside to be comfortable.

He refused the manager gently. "It's alright, I just wanted to visit the store where I started." He lively replied while looking around.

"So you don't want to check the books?" Ms. Seno queried further.

"Maybe later…" He smiled.

"Mr. Maou!"

Sadao heard the cheery greeting before he felt a small figure lunge at him. "I missed you!" The figure added to his chest before letting go and taking away her arms around him.

"Hello Chi." He greeted back with a genuine smile. "I missed you too." He added, patting her on the top of her head, while the girl blushed furiously.

Just then, he felt his phone vibrate. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller's name. "Suzuno?" He asked audibly before answering and throwing a meaningful glance at Emi. "Yes." A Pause. "Is Alas alright?"

Suzuno never called the demon king unless it's an emergency, the hero thought, jumping into the worse conclusions instantly. Emi moved in front of the counter to hear the conversation better and gripped the granite edge tight.

"Okay. We'll be there." Maou hung up and grabbed Emi's wrist nearest him and pulled her towards the exit. "Let's go!"

He faced Emi's manager once more and bowed. "Please excuse Ms. Yusa, it's an emergency." He straightened himself afterwards and continued to pull the hero out the door.

Everybody looked back towards their retreating boss and co-worker. Somehow, every girl in the store is a bit jealous with Emi for having a kid with Mr. Maou; Chiho included, even if she's one of the few who knows that Alas isn't even a real kid. Speaking of Emi, the high schooler remembered that the hero had left all her stuff in the employee lockers.

Once out of the store, Maou pulled Emi towards the nearest alley to teleport both of them.

Chiho rushed outside holding Emi's bag to give it to her. When she saw Maou's car still parked in front of the store however, she surmised that they had teleported away. She went inside the store gloomily, knowing that the emergency is Ente Isla related again.

 **.**

 **.**

"What's…" Maou and Emi let go of each other as soon as they landed on Emi's living room. The hero started asking but saw the crisis so closed her mouth instead.

There on her living room was the remains of some Ente Islan who was obviously squished to death by the death scythe's weapon. Blood was splattered all over her walls and there were dents on her floor. A short battle obviously took place judging by the state of the kitchen counter and the dining tables and chairs.

Instead of further assessing the damage, the parents took steps towards their toddler's room to pick up the little kid who they can hear crying. Emi carried Alas-Ramus and hugged her tight while Maou kissed the top of her head over and over.

Suzuno followed them inside the kid's room. "He is obviously human, an assassin…" She was still feeling conflicted and a little overwhelmed so took a seat beside the couple who were comforting their scared child. "He was rambling something about killing the spawn of the demon and the hero."

Maou released the breath that he didn't know he was holding. "Alas isn't even our biological child… What were they thinking?" He's feeling frustrated, he can't fathom why anyone would want to hurt an innocent little kid.

"I didn't even feel a gate open…" Emi was saying, a little shaken with the violence that took place in her own apartment in front of her kid.

The demon king stepped out into the living room again and stretched out his arm. He was fed a bit of magic from Suzuno's and Emi's fear, so he channeled that to fix the things which were destroyed in the apartment. After that, he turned towards the corpse and used his magic again to transfigure it into a bone. "Bury it, assassin or not, he still deserves a proper goodbye." He told Suzuno before facing his woman and kid again.

"Try to contact Emeralda. Ask her what's the latest buzz." He ordered while he readies himself for teleportation again.

"Where are you going?" Emi asked wide-eyed.

Maou calmed down a bit in favor of comforting Emi, sensing her distress. He approached her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back, I'll just check with the others in the devil's castle."

"Okay…" Emi landed a kiss on his cheek before allowing him to disappear magically.

Suzuno was shocked with the hero's and Satan's exchange. They never were like that! They were acting like as if… No… The inquisitor was too numbed with the possibility so opt to not ask about it.

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTOR'S NOTE:** Thanks to all who reviewed, followed, and placed this story on their favorites list. Thank you very much. Please review as always


	3. Chapter 3

**I STILL OWN NOTHING FROM THIS ANIME/NOVEL/MANGA, AND MAKE NOTHING FROM ENTERTAINING PEOPLE WITH MY FREE TIME...**

 **.**

 **.**

CHAPTER - 3

.

.

"You're back…" Emi looked surprised, not expecting Maou to be spending the night since it's her day off the next day.

"Of course I am…" The devil answered pulling his keys out the deadbolt and took off his jacket and hanged it on the nearest rack. "You didn't expect me to spend the night at the devil's castle as scheduled did you?" He asked while closing the door on his back.

"Alas, careful!" The mother warned when the kid jumped from her place on the sofa beside her.

A bob of light-purple whizzed towards Maou from the hero's side and bumped hard on his torso. "Papa! Papa!" The little girl cried, clinging tightly on his legs.

"I didn't actually…" She answered him truthfully.

"Even after what happened this afternoon?" He asked further while taking his shoes off.

"Especially after this afternoon…" The hero mumbled.

Maou bent down and picked up his little girl, giving her a hug and a kiss before settling her comfortably in his arms. "Is mama always letting you watch TV this late?" He asked, while walking towards the couch where Emi is sitting.

"No, mama just allowed me to watch cartoons because I'm scared." The toddler answered, burying her head deeper into his shirt.

He patted her head tenderly and wrapped his arms protectively against her little body. "Papa and mama won't let anything happen to Alas-Ramus, won't we mama?" He said comforting the child while taking a seat beside the hero.

"We sure wouldn't!" Emi chimed in instantly, making the little girl lift her head and squirm from his father's embrace to settle in the very little space in between her parents.

The little kid reached out for a hand each of her parents to interlink them with her small ones. "Mama and papa loves Alas?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course we do honey…" Emi answered for both of them.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, while the kid is entertaining herself with the cartoons.

"What did you find out?" Emi whispered, so that only Maou would hear.

"Nothing much… Except that Ashiya is offering to watch Alas with Suzuno." He answered just as softly. "I agreed, as Hanzo's got a job so he's out of the picture; so we won't rely on just celestial force from Suzuno, and have Ashiya's dark magic as well whatever race they send next."

Emi nodded showing her approval.

"How about you?" Maou asked back after a while.

She looked at him meaningfully and then down at their adoptive daughter. "Later…"

.

.

"Remember the prophecy that told of me killing you?" The hero asked the devil after him coming back to the living room from putting their kid to sleep.

Maou retook his seat beside her. "It says nothing about you killing me. What it said was, as far as my memory serves me correct…"

" _A champion shall rise, from them that cultivates to bestow nourishment; a child of the light and of humans; she will, like her blood, put on a mantle of righteousness. She will be a beacon of justice. Her indignation will burn as scarlet as her tresses. As white as her mane transforms with celestial force, so shall she purify the mayhem. She, from them that nourishes, from them of the common folks; will put an end to the rule of the dark one_." She cut him off and told exactly word for word the prophecy that told of her, months before her birth.

Maou clapped. "Wow! You memorized that?" He was half-amazed, half-teasing. "But anyway, it said that you will put an end to my rule; and nothing about killing me. So basically, the priests who trained you interpreted it wrong."

"And it won't be the last that they would interpret a prophecy wrong." She seconded.

He stared at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Emi took out the paper where she wrote the prophecy that Emeralda had told her about and read it aloud to Maou. " _Forgive and Forget! Unite! Woe to you who follows not! The time of humans and demons and angels has come to a conclusion. From the land of the rising sun, out of the bowels of another world, a sovereign will rise! On the seventh day, of the seventh month, with veins pulsing of holy and unholy and servant; out of the womb he will come. Woe to you hypocrites! Woe to you whose mouths were fed with blood! Woe to the blind followers! He will put to an end the strife and the carnage and everyone who ruled_."

The devil asked her to repeat it once more and at a slower pace.

"A baby boy… From Japan… With demon, angel, and human parents… Born July 7th…" Maou recited slowly, making sense of the prophecy. "They got it all wrong if they even thought it's Alas!" He finally blurted.

"My thoughts exactly…" Emi agreed. "But the government and the clergy, they've been in power for far too long, you wouldn't even know where one begins and ends, that they would eliminate every single suspect they have if he or she is a threat to their position."

Maou was contemplative. After a while, he asked, "I thought an angel and a demon cannot produce an offspring together?"

"Uhmmm…" Emi was dumbfounded too. "They normally can't… _WE_ can't… I mean, we've been doing it a while haven't we?"

"Because basically, either the good or the evil will try to overtake the other magic, making it nearly impossible to create…" The previous demon king reasoned.

"It will seem that now, there'll be an exemption…" The woman surmised.

"That's Emeralda's conclusion I presume?" Maou asked further.

"Yes. The prophecy's the only reason why anybody will come after a retired hero and a retired demon king's adoptive kid." Emi explained. "Alas-Ramus passed the criteria of having a demon-angel-human parents and that's enough reason for them to hunt her."

Maou clenched his fists tightly in anger. "They're being shitheads! Sorry Emi, I know you hate me resorting to violence, but if any of them lay a single finger on Alas…" He let the threat hang in the air.

"I know…" She laid a comforting hand over his clenched fist. "We will deal together with whatever comes… Besides, they should realize soon enough that Alas isn't the one in the prophecy."

"For the mean time that they haven't figured that out yet, the two of us will alternate with Ashiya and Suzuno in guarding Alas." Maou declared.

"How?" She asked, totally perplexed as their schedules clashed.

"I will align my schedule with yours. Being an area manager, they submit to me your monthly schedules anyway." He replied.

He calmed down after a while. "So… why did you say 'especially after this afternoon' earlier?" He asked to make the atmosphere lighter.

Emi blushed, like a teenager caught by his parents doing the nasty in front of a computer. "Uhmm… Well…" She stuttered. She thought he didn't hear her.

"Well?" He pushed.

"What?" He pushed even further while poking her in the arm.

"Ididn'twanttogetpregnantjustincasetheprophecywasreferringtoourchild!" She nearly shouted and answered so fast it was almost impossible to understand what she said.

He replayed everything in his mind to get a grip of what she said. He grinned afterwards. "Heh! The prophecy said that the kid will be born July 7th, even if we have sex everyday up to that date, he or she would be born at a much later date." He started that line of thought as a joke, but an idea suddenly struck him. "Unless…"

Emi gasped, and they stared at each other. Unless she's already pregnant; they both finished in their own heads.

.

.

Rika watched her friend pace back and forth in front of their picnic table and the stroller where Alas-Ramus is sleeping for the past twenty minutes while ranting. It has always been pretty amusing for her when Emi is on one of her raving sprees about Maou; so she just lets her. It had first been a shock to her to find out about their alter-ego lives; but now though, after two years, they had become some sort of a closely-knit love-hate group of friends.

"And he won't even let me leave the house! Because he won't let me endanger our kids! As if I've ever been careless! Fine! Granted I've been captured because of grains and wheat before, but that's beside the point! As if I have ever stopped considering Alas-Ramus!" The redhead was screeching. "Now, that other kid, we're not even sure about that yet! Why the sudden need to be overprotective and controlling and always in the vicinity?"

"Wait, what other kid?" The call center agent suddenly interrupted.

"Huh?" Emi was stunned as Rika usually just allows her to go on and on with her tirade about the demon king. "Ahh… Uhmmm…"

"You said _kids_ , with an S Emi… And then, you said something about another kid… What are you…" Rika wanted to clarify more, but Emi held up her hand to silence her as she suddenly went stiff and looked around cautiously.

"What?" Rika asked again.

"Shush!" Emi hissed back at her.

Just then, Emi jumped besides the stroller and summoned a shield to block a beam of energy that suddenly came towards Alas. At that same minute, Maou and Alciel jumped from the bushes to right in front of the two women in a defensive posture in full demon gala.

"What on earth are you two demons doing here?!" The hero demanded angrily.

"Saving your skins…" Satan answered while blocking another beam that went towards them.

"Show yourselves cowards!" Alciel hollered angrily as beams of energy came at them from different directions.

They were reduced to summoning shields and blocking attacks as their opponents remained hidden among the trees around them.

"I just about had enough!" The hero shouted after a while of them being target practices; summoning a huge hexagram and throwing impossible amounts of energy on their surroundings, exposing the two hiding assassins.

"Emi…" Satan was stunned.

"Emilia…" Alciel was speechless; he was looking from the hero to his master and back.

Even the two who were sent to kill the kid was momentarily startled by the hero's magic. They didn't expect _that_.

The hero was taken aback herself with what she had done. She looked at her hands covered in her usual gauntlets. That definitely is not celestial force, and it came from her! Her mind panicked, and her brain ran possibilities at a million miles per hour.

The two demons grabbed the opportunity presented to them and dealt with their adversaries; Satan delivered a deadly blow while Alciel eliminated the other with his magic.

On the other side of the park, Emi Yusa was unsteady on her feet. Her head is swimming from over exertion and she's getting nauseous from all her own thoughts. Why? How can a half-angel have demon powers? Even the possibility of her being a part-demon is making her sick after hunting down Satan Jacob's army. Could she have been raised by the church to just come after her own kind? But that's not possible! Her father is one hundred percent human!

"Are you alright?" Rika placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. Emi didn't notice Maou, Ashiya, and Rika coming nearer to congregate around her and Alas; she was too preoccupied with what happened.

"My lord, have you… I meant, with the hero…" Ashiya tried asking in the most respectful way he could; because after seeing the hero throw a demonic attack, his mind went back to the prophecy. After all, his master never went for a kill unless he is protecting someone; and the assassins seeing Emilia the Hero using demonic energy just didn't bode well.

Hearing Ashiya's question, Emi's green eyes went to Maou; and then, she collapsed.

"Emi!"

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: I'm sorry if this is not at par with my previous stories.. I noticed this has way lesser followers compared to my previous ones. I'm still trying to get back to writing... I've been absent from FFnet awhile.. so yeah, there... Anyway, reviews are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER - 4

* * *

Emi blew a gentle stream of air through the cylinder again and rainbow colored bubbles flew out once more at the other end and hovered over Japan's night skyline before popping. Maou watched in admiration as the redhead leans against the railing of her apartment's balcony and apparently calming herself by doing a mindless past time. She tends to do that, he noted, whenever she's faced with a major decision.

He had been watching her ever since he teleported in, some minutes ago, and he knows that she knows he's there; but there was silence, so he let her take her breather. He really can't fault her for her stillness; it really is a big thing to take in. After waking up at the hospital and confirming her pregnancy the previous day, Emi had seemed withdrawn and contemplative. At least she wasn't angry, and that's a good thing, he reasoned while he continued to watch and admire her from afar. If one is to really look and observe meticulously, anybody would know that Emilia Justina is otherworldly. There is a glow about her that never goes away, and her mane shouldn't be floating in the wind like that if she's a mere human, plus that skin shouldn't be that blemish free, taking into consideration of course that she grew up training with swords and knives and axes.

"How long were you planning to stand there only to watch me?" She asked suddenly, without looking back at him, pausing before going back to her activity.

The dark haired man approached slowly, one measured step after the other, and then when he was near enough, he hugged her from behind and leaned his head on her shoulder. She leaned her whole back against him and inhaled his scent; she closed her eyes, and then put down the toy on the nearest flat surface.

"What now?" She asked; and he knows that that short question was loaded with a lot of meanings. It could be about their relationship, which they now have to acknowledge to themselves first more than to the others. It could be about her status as messiah of Ente Isla's church. It's obviously different with Alas, her motherhood to a baby with shared flesh and blood from her nemesis takes more conscious effort compared to being thrown into the role with Alas. It could be about the prophecy, or their future together, or about facing her mom and dad!

"How does Emi Maou sound?" He asked her.

"Sounds forced..." She replied honestly.

"Then Emilia Jacob?" He asked hopefully.

"I don't think anybody in Ente Isla will wed us Maou..." She took in a lungful of air and released it slowly. "And it's not like you're required to marry me just because you got me pregnant."

He was silent a while, pondering in his head what she said. Yes, this world is not their home, and yet, it was the world that gave them a chance to start anew and see each other in a better light. It gave them a new perspective with regards to Ente Isla, and an opportunity to live as normal humans, apart from their roles as protagonists and antagonists. It gave them family and friends. And now, since their magic is weak in this world, it gave them a chance at having an offspring which would have been impossible in their home world.

"Maybe Lailah would..." He said, shrugging. "I mean, she's technically higher than the priests, so..."

"Right…" She rolled her eyes. "Except she doesn't have certificates to qualify her and the marriage contract forms, which would render the marriage null and void…"

Sadao Maou released a frustrated sigh. "I'm sorry Emi, it was never my intention to put you in this situation. But I want to tie the knot… for our kids… for us…"

She pushed away from him and turned around to face him. The first time they did 'it' was after coming back from Ente Isla, after a 'final' battle that they both thought they had lost the other. They were both angry and scared and tired and miserable, and both desperately seeking for a reprieve from all their combined sins; for the things they did to ensure the safety of the people they care about. They easily found solace in each other. Their guilt from doing it however, ate at them and resulted in a huge fight and confrontation and coming into terms of their set-up: no more coming back to Ente Isla, no more hero and demon king, they're just Emi Yusa and Sadao Maou. That's when they did it the second time too, after their bloody fight that would put Mr. and Mrs. Smith to shame. After that, it was already, 'Why not? We've done it twice already, it's not like demons and angels could reproduce.'

"Let's take this one step at a time, shall we? First, I resign from MgRonalds." She said.

"What?" He was stunned. "No. Why would…"

She cut him off and held both his hands inside hers. "Stop, no arguing this time… Listen." She insisted. "Look, you earn way more than me. If the prophecy is really pertaining to us, and basing on the doctor's estimate, I'm going to show real soon, and they'll fire you for grounds of questionable morals and keep me out of pity. And we can't afford that, what with the cost of supporting two kids."

"But…" He wanted to reason…

"Ssshhhh… Everything will be alright…" She reassured, putting a finger to his lips.

He pulled her in and hugged her close. "One step at a time…" He repeated, even if he doesn't fully agree.

.

.

* * *

Sadao Maou paced back and forth to consider Alciel's suggestion of consulting the guardian of the earth's realm, or Miki Shiba, since the other realm attacking this reality to kill his and Emilia's offspring may cause catastrophes of astronomical proportions. "I don't even know where she is or how she just pops here and disappears."

Both his previous generals nodded to acknowledge the problem he raised.

"Hello boys"

They all turned towards the sudden greeting.

The door was closed, they were sure, locked even; but Miki Shiba was there, standing inside their apartment, and behind her was their apartment door opened wide.

"How does she do that?" Hanzō Urushihara asked annoyed.

"I don't think that the answer to that question is more pressing than the matters at hand." Shirō Ashiya replied.

Their landlady nodded her agreement. "Azrael's servant, Thanatos is in this realm." She announced, cutting the chase.

The silence that followed her declaration was so heavy that even a rustle of the wind can't be heard.

She looked at everyone in the room. "Now, seeing that it wasn't Keres yet that they sent after you killed their assassins, this matter could still be resolved. I'll advice you to be wise demon king, rather than being your usual bestial self."

Maou fell on his knees. "Why can't we ever be free? Why are even the gods moving against us?" He asked nobody specifically, as tears fell from his eyes.

For the very first time, Alciel and Lucifer saw their ex-king succumb to emotions. And that is saying something, because Satan Jacob is a ruthless ruler. Yes, just like what Lucifer said the first time he saw them; Emilia Justina has softened him, for he was never scared of anything before, now though, looking at him, they both were thinking…

"Mr. Maou, all it would take is one touch from Thanatos and your child will be gone. Emilia won't even feel it. I guess they still value her to even let her suffer." Miki Shiba continued.

His fists were shaking. Value her? This is how they value her? By taking away her only biological child?

The guardian must have known what he was thinking. "Thanatos is alone Satan Jacob, if they don't value the hero, they would have sent Oizys with him until Emilia herself begs for his touch. It would have been easier that way."

"Remember, use your heads." She turned around and exited their dwelling, leaving them to consider.

.

.

* * *

"This is sudden…" Ms. Seno paused, gauging the other woman's reaction and looking up to study her face from across her table.

"Yes, well, I have something to attend to and…" Emi replied politely, but her boss cut her off.

"But not something I didn't expect." She finished, putting down the letter from the other that she was reading.

The employee was stunned; her boss was expecting her to resign?

"Such shame, really…" Ms. Seno continued. "You would have been trained as the next dining supervisor if not for the past few months… I guess Ms. Sasaki has to train doubly hard then, after all, seniority wise, she should have been promoted ahead of you."

"Wait, what?" Emi was confused even more. She was never late, she renders overtime, she works hard, and she was generally liked by most customers. She never even used her connection to the area manager to get out of sudden shift changes. "What past months?" She doesn't know what her branch manager have against her!

Ms. Seno stood up and walked around her table to give Emi's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "The numerous bathroom breaks, avoiding the fryer stations, swapping with someone else when you were assigned to it, and Mr. Maou frequenting ever since he dragged you away the previous week and refusing to lift anything heavy too after that incident…"

"I…" She doesn't know how to reply to that, she didn't realize she was doing those things until it was pointed out to her.

"What I'm saying is, you're an excellent employee, always efficient and a pleasant workmate, plus you're an asset in the floor because you're very attractive…"

Emi knows that there's a 'but' statement somewhere along Ms. Seno's praise filled sentence.

"You're reliable too and intelligent, but…"

Here we go, Emi thought.

"It's either his job or yours, right?" Ms. Seno asked, making Emi gape at her. "I'd offer a simpler solution though, ask him to marry you, that way, there'll be no cases filed against him to the HR. I mean, a second child isn't an accident anymore and you'd need even more funds. I would understand your reasoning with the first one, since you were still a teenager back then…"

Ms. Seno released her shoulder and took steps towards the door that'll lead her to the break room. "Think about it, I don't think Mr. Maou is the kind of guy who doesn't value your dignity." She said partingly, before exiting her office.

After her shock subsided, Emi stood up to look at the resignation letter on Ms. Seno's table; her manager didn't sign it.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Azrael** is the angel of death.

 **Thanatos** is the personification of death, specified as a being exclusive to peaceful death.

 **Keros** is the personification of death, specified as a being exclusive to violent death.

 **Oizys** is the personification of misery, anxiety, grief, depression, (suffering).

.

Finally got an inspiration to continue this story. Thank you for still reading and following despite my long absence, so sorry for that.


	5. Chapter 5

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BUT MY MIND WON'T SHUT UP, SO GOTTA BORROW THEM.

.

.

CHAPTER - 5

* * *

Yeah, she definitely hates the ex-king of demons right now. Emi grumbled as she's jostled left and right by the oncoming crowd while she makes her way towards Japan's busiest street crossing: Shibuya Kōsaten. Meet him here, he said; it's crucial she show up he said; but after coming from a whole shift of almost standing up all day while carrying a half-demon baby in her womb who she can feel isn't too happy also with her vertical position, Emi's already questioning why she has to accede with the devil always.

When she was about to call it a night though and turn around, he spotted him standing on the pedestrian lane, and it seems that nobody bumps into him like what happened to her.

Wait, the more she observes him and the crowd, she realized that nobody actually acknowledges he's there, like he's only visible to her. He's using magic; she realized and was annoyed even further, that no good son of a…

"Hello Emi." He greeted with a smile, seeing her stomping towards him.

"Don't 'hello Emi' me!" She screeched. "What the hell are you doing using magic in the busiest part of the city?" She demanded further.

In her anger, she didn't realize that everyone around her had stopped. Even the advertisement boards ceased midway from turning into another featured item.

Maou have sensed her anger, ever since being jostled the very first time; after all, divine retribution isn't something easily ignorable by a demon. And he knows also that she's tired too, so he better start the show even if he's sorely tempted to agitate her even more. He knows he needs to treat her better too anyway, if he wants their family life to be peaceful.

"Well?" The redhead demanded, her hair still flowing even in the absence of a wind.

He smiled, she's so beautiful even if she's annoyed with me, he thought. He pulled on the air, half-way into conjuring something when he heard her gasp.

"What on earth?" She exclaimed and he saw that she had just realized that everything is frozen around them two.

Her hero instincts kicked in when she whipped around to question him further and saw him smiling at her and midway at doing more magic. She jumped backwards away from him, looking at him warily while the confusion and hurt of betrayal was tugging at her heartstrings painfully.

"Manifest now,…" She began shouting, while silver armor started appearing from boots to gauntlets to chest plates.

"Oh shit" Maou uttered, seeing the better half starting to sprout from her palm; he hurriedly finished his magic, conjuring a bouquet of the native Ente Islan flowers that the ex-hero had said she loved.

She was still on her guard even if she lowered the better half upon seeing him conjure flowers instead of monsters she thought he would call to slay all these citizens.

"You really should start trusting me more Emilia…" He said, while he took steps towards her, covering the distance that she jumped away from him.

Emilia Justina was frozen in place, the demon king was conjuring flowers for her and she thought evil of him again. She let her sword fade away and be absorbed again into her body. "I'm… uhh… sorry…" She apologized, looking down on the asphalt because of her guilt and shame due to her thoughts.

When she looked up again, she saw that he was down on one knee while both his hands were outstretched towards her; one was holding the flowers he conjured, and on the other, was a velvet box with a diamond studded ring sitting on top of it.

"This world, these blinking lights, these busy and hardworking people with no magic," He started saying, gesturing with the hand holding the bouquet. "They were the ones that ground me to understanding humans. They taught me what it was like to work for your food, to pay your taxes for your roads, to toil all day so you'd have a house to live in; they gave me a chance to prove myself. I never had that in Ente Isla." He paused, gauging her reaction, for she was as still as a statue while her eyes betray no emotion.

"We would toil, but the humans treated us like vermin, they would burn down whatever we have, just because we're ugly and scary creatures; and thus have no right to any property they reasoned. And when we had enough and fought back, the angels defended them. I guess, demons really are the lowest in the caste." He continued sorrowfully.

He inhaled deeply before continuing. "What I'm saying is, I'm just a demon, but I'll soon be the father of a half-angel's son, so maybe I'm redeemed enough to ask this of you Emilia. Will you marry me?"

Her hand flew to her gaping mouth. Her arch-enemy turned lover was proposing marriage! The ex-king of demons, the father of her unborn child, the protégée of her mother is asking to be her husband! Oh how fate had turned!

"Please, say something." He begged while still kneeling.

"Maou…" She took the flowers and then pulled him up to a standing position. "No…" She said sadly.

"Why?" He asked, his voice almost cracking. "Am I still unworthy?"

"You are Maou, you've proven yourself a million times over." She replied, while tears started falling from her eyes. "And I… I do love you…"

Sadao Maou doesn't know exactly what to feel. For the very first time, Emi had said those three words. For the very first time, she acknowledged her feelings and was vocal about it, but she was crying, and that confused him.

"Why then?" He asked softly, lifting her chin so she'd look at him eye to eye.

"I don't want you to feel compelled to marry me just because of our kids." She replied.

"I told you already, I want it, I would still want 'us' even without…" He reasoned while placing his other palm atop her belly.

"Marriage is a soul-bind Maou…" She explained carefully. "When I die, my destination is heaven, but my soul is bound to a demon. If you die, you were meant to rule hell, but your soul was bound to a half-angel. Where do you think both our souls would end up in?" She asked, trying to make him see why she is saying no to him despite her every being standing on the contrary.

He shook his head slowly. "No Emi, listen…" He urged her. "The prophecy said that **_our_** child will put an end to all these conflicts. He has demon, human, and angel blood. If anybody's soul would be lost, it would be his if we weren't there for him. I don't care if I end up in limbo where I'm neither damned nor rewarded, as long as I could guide and protect our kid while growing up. Please Emi, trust me."

An eternity passed, and the previous king of demons felt like he could feel his years already creeping up to him.

No, it was just a few minutes actually; but she was silent, staring only at his truthful eyes so it felt that way to him.

"Ok…" She nodded after a few more contemplative minutes.

Maou's face almost split because of how wide his smile was. He took the ring from its box and placed it on Emi's finger.

To her surprise, he lifted her up through her waist and spun her round and round due to the delight her answer gave him. "Yeah!" He shouted victoriously.

After sealing their engagement with a kiss, he snapped his fingers together to return everybody else back to their normal routine.

But, nothing happened.

He let go of her waist to concentrate on his magic and snapped his fingers again.

"What's wrong?" She asked, when she noticed that his spell was still not lifted.

"It's not me anymore…" He replied, standing protectively in front of her, while looking around for the culprit.

"How… touching…"

Satan Jacob manifested, not because of the people's fear this time but because of his innate desire to protect his beloved small family. "Thanatos…" He growled, upon seeing the winged servant of the angel Azrael.

"Emilia…" The half-angel greeted the other half-angel, refusing to acknowledge the demon.

She nodded in greeting. She was aware since childhood of what his powers were; him, and of his siblings. They were after-all, of the same classification as her, albeit from an older and more established order. They are the half-angels that were not fruits of love like her, but borne due to the need for overseers of the aboriginal Ente Isla.

"I never thought you'd cower behind a demon because of me, to be honest…" Thanatos said casually, stepping even closer to the two of them, stopping only until he was a few paces away from them. "Have I ever, **_touched_** you wrongly before?" He asked, showing them his hands that were wearing a pair of gloves.

"No, you've never…" She agreed, stepping forward from behind Satan while transforming to her hero self fully.

"Emi, no…" The demon tried to pull her, but she wouldn't budge. "If you die, even our son dies, even Alas Ramus will go back to…" He tried to reason with her.

"Oh I wouldn't take her life." The other half-angel butted in. "That wasn't my assignment. Besides, Emilia is the one that has to make the choice; it's not in my nature to take what hasn't been given freely. So, are you keeping it?" He asked so casually, like as if he was just asking her if the weather is to her liking.

"What?" Emi was dumbfounded with the question.

"I mean, you're a half-angel Emilia, and as one that took on the mantle of the hero, we have so much respect for you. We understand that even half-angels have moments of weakness, and you were around the devil for prolonged periods, so the temptation must be great. Heaven has forgiven you by the way, so I've come to rid of the abomination that resulted from your moment of weakness." He explained so vivaciously, that his tone and the gravity of his statement were as far apart as the Earth to Sweeps 11.

"Think about it you know…" He shrugged noncommittally. "No more worrying about the Limbo or Purgatory. No more casting away of your faith. Plus, you can hold on to the fragment of Yesod forever as a reward for your services to heaven."

Satan Jacob can't understand why Emi was letting this guy say his lines. He can't take the insults anymore that were thrown at him and his son, so he stepped up, towering between the two half-angels. "I have defeated far greater angels than your master."

"Speak for yourself; I still haven't heard anything from Emilia." Thanatos answered, after the devil made himself undisregardable.

"We are keeping it."

To his surprise, the hero was calm and collected and very far from her usual temperament when faced with an enemy. It sounds as if… No… Did it really cross her mind? His mind was reeling with the possibility.

"Okay…" The other archangel replied with a shrug.

Ever so slowly, he removed both of his gloves, revealing sick-looking hands that appear to better belong to a rotting corpse than that of a half-angel. "You leave me no choice." He said and disappeared from where he was standing only to appear next to the hero, his hands mere inches from her face.

It was however, held by somebody back.

"You can try yo!" Lucifer sneered, flying overhead, holding the angel servant by his sleeves.

Thanatos scoffed. "Really Emilia? Cavorting with devils and fallen angels?" He wiggled free from Lucifer's grasp by teleporting himself away again.

Instead of trying to directly touch the hero's only exposed skin however, he changed tactics by appearing next to Satan Jacob who was barely covered in his demon form.

He wrapped his whole arms around him but the demon escaped at the last second. When he turned to gave chase, a solid punch landed on his gut. "First, you want to take my son, and now, my fiancé?" Emilia's green eyes were cat like and she was so lithe in her movements.

"Ugghhhh…"

In his anger, he tried to touch her face again, but someone else bent his arms the other way.

"I am under the impression that our new future queen considers your presence unwelcome." Alciel said as a way of greeting the new Ente Islan in Japan.

The male half-angel was outnumbered, and in his frustration, let several energy blasts flying everywhere. He knows that his target can't be harmed by celestial force, but he's had enough of the demons that were all flocking around her.

This created an opening as the trio shielded themselves from harm.

Thanatos, in a blink of an eye was next to the hero, his pointer finger almost touching her forehead.

Something suddenly happened though.

An energy shield sprung around Emilia at the very last millisecond that deflected the other half-angel, it even pushed him backwards a few feet away from her.

"What is this magic?" Their opponent was baffled, there was nobody else left to defend the hero then, for the demons were still trying to keep themselves safe from his energy blasts, and she is slower than him like all other angels and half-angels; for death is swift and inescapable.

"A new life truly always has way more influence over everything than any magic or power we could come up with."

Crestia Bell commented from the sidelines, not joining the fight but standing guard in case harm comes towards Chiho and Rika who were both standing beside her.

"Everyone, what are you doing here?" The ex-hero just noticed that all of their friends were there.

"I invited them obviously." Satan Jacob answered proudly.

"So you were so sure I'd say yes?" Emi turned towards her future husband incensed.

"Of course, you love me, don't you?" The devil teased and smirked at his future wife.

The hero crossed her arms in front of her chest in annoyance.

"Congrats, Emi!" Rika cheered, making her friend blush.

"Yes Ms. Yusa, congrats and take good care of Mr. Maou!" Chiho seconded.

"Congratulations Emilia." The ex-grand inquisitor added.

Thanatos huffed, he was seemingly forgotten by everyone since he can't actually inflict harm to Emilia. With his last force, he tore open a gate and jumped in.

"That's… anti-climactic…" Alciel commented, as soon as the gate closed on the other half-angel's back.

"Now, we party!" Sadao Maou suggested, while turning back into his human self. "Gotta celebrate our engagement!" He announced cheerfully, coming close to Emi and wrapping an arm around her waist.

Emi Yusa rolled her eyes with her partner's antics, but went with them anyway.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Big THANKS to everyone still following this story.


End file.
